


心相污染

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: “犯罪系数，32，非执行对象，锁定板机。”（其实只是蛇詹PWP罢辽）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16





	心相污染

**Author's Note:**

> *是蛇盾×詹詹  
*心理测量者（psycho-pass）paro，免罪体质蛇×监视官詹，没头没尾的pwp写出来给自己爽爽而已（……

“犯罪系数，32，非执行对象，锁定板机。”

无感情的女声冷冰冰地播报出这一句话，Bucky的脸色在顷刻间变得惨白。“……不可能，”他的嘴唇微微颤抖着，像是在极寒的天气中赤身裸体地前行，“这不可能。”他举起Dominator，再一次将枪口对准了对方的眉心。“犯罪系数，28，非执行对象，锁定板机。”

Steve只是保持着微笑，静静地看着Bucky愈发恐惧的表情：“怎么了，Barnes监视官？出了什么问题吗？”他这么说着，双臂再一次环上对方的腰间，隔着薄薄的衬衣充满暗示意味地反复摩挲着那一块皮肤。Bucky浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，男人把他摁在墙上，上身完全覆上来，膝盖顶进他的双腿之间；他把脸埋在Bucky的颈间，呼出的热气像是要把Bucky烫伤一般，他轻笑了一声，接着Bucky感到脖颈传来一阵湿热的触感——是男人伸出舌头，舔了一下那儿的皮肤。

“唔……”他像是被人锁住了喉咙，情不自禁地发出一声呻吟。这似乎给予了男人极大的兴奋感，他愈发卖力地吸吮Bucky的颈间，甚至用牙齿轻轻扯咬起来。与此同时他的双手钻进了Bucky的衬衣，那是一双冰冷的手——Bucky不知道是不是自己出现了错觉，但Steve的手是冰冷的，不带任何温度的，这令Bucky觉得自己每一寸被对方抚摸过的肌肤都滚烫无比，而他的心却越来越寒冷。

没过多久，Steve就开始并不满足于此了。他的吻沿着Bucky的颈一路向上，像是猎豹在悠然享用一只白颈天鹅。他咬住了Bucky的耳垂，把那一块软肉含进嘴里，淫靡的“啧啧”声瞬间在Bucky的耳边炸开，他下意识地想逃，却忘记了自己已然是完全落入了对方的掌控。“为什么要逃，Bucky？”Steve开口，听起来像是在笑，“不是要用Dominator杀了我吗？”

他当然是打算这么做的——他早知道自己赤手空拳是无法打过Steve的，但他还有王牌，他是监视者，他有权对心相浑浊的潜在犯使用Dominator。但现在这张牌变成了一张废牌：面前的男人毫无疑问地正在侵犯自己，而Dominator却判断他的犯罪系数完全正常，以至于自己无法向他开枪。

Steve的手已经钻进了他的裤子，握住了他身上最脆弱的部分。Bucky浑身一软，几乎就要松开握着Dominator的手。在那之前Steve扣住他的下巴，给了他今晚的第一个吻。吻是暴戾而情色的，Steve变换角度地蹂躏他的唇，令他本就红润的唇瓣泛出一种近乎病态的颜色；他掐住Bucky的下颚，逼迫他把嘴张到最大，这样他就能尽情吸吮他软滑的舌头，或者用舌尖刺激他敏感的上颚。呼吸过于困难，Bucky的脑子里开始产生一些近乎幻觉的想法，他觉得Steve简直是在用舌头操他的嘴，而他也清楚地知道Steve一会儿还要操他的洞。

他能感觉到Steve坚硬的下身抵着他，而更令他恐惧的是他发现自己也硬了。意识到这一点Bucky吓了一大跳，他惶恐地想要向后躲去，可他又能躲到哪里？他的身后就是墙壁，他根本无处可藏，他的动作反而提醒了Steve。男人察觉了Bucky的生理反应，喉间发出一阵轻笑。他放开了Bucky，大力地搓揉了几下Bucky的阴茎。

“呃！！不……不要……哈啊……”Bucky紧紧闭起眼睛，想要扭动腰肢躲开Steve的手，可看起来却像是在挺腰迎合Steve的动作，这让男人的心情更加愉悦了：“Bucky……你好色呀。”他这么说着，像是在陈述一件板上钉钉的事实，仿佛Bucky真的就是那种人尽可夫的婊子，就算是要被强奸了，也能湿得跟发了大水一样。“我……我不是……”Bucky反驳着，狠狠瞪了一眼Steve。可他那又圆又大的绿眼睛此刻早就水汽氤氲，这一眼非但没有半点威慑力，反而满是娇嗔。Steve眼睑微阖，那钻进Bucky裤裆里作恶的手一下子就绕到了他的背后，捅进了那紧致的小穴里。

一瞬间的痛楚令Bucky瞪大了眼，连惨叫都没来得及发出就被Steve再次抓住了唇舌。他下流地吻着Bucky，同时还不停地往他的后穴里送着手指。“Bucky……Barnes监视官，你最好少说点儿可爱的话，不然我会控制不住的……”他厮磨着Bucky的唇，极尽细致地舔吻他唇上的每一道纹路，“我可是本打算对你温柔一点儿的……”

最后的这句话彻底激怒了Bucky，他狠狠一咬对方的下唇，鼻间闻到铁锈的腥味儿：“你他妈在放什么屁？！”他猛地推了一把Steve，不管不顾地叫喊起来：“你他妈就是个强奸犯，还谈什么温柔？！你这个该死的混蛋，你就不该活着！！”

他嘶吼着说完最后一个字，继而剧烈地喘息起来。没有动静，没有反驳，一瞬间他以为对方真的要放过自己了，然而下一秒他就明白噩梦根本没有结束：“——呃啊啊！！”他尖叫起来，Steve扒下他的裤子，扶着阴茎就这么捅了进来。剧痛使他几乎要昏厥过去，而他忽然感到手被对方握住了：“——那你为什么不来裁决我？”

Steve握着他的手，将Dominator的枪口对准了自己的眉心。Dominator泛出浅蓝色的光晕，成为了这黑暗的房间里的唯一光源，照亮了Steve猩红的瞳孔。他平静地看着Bucky，嘴角甚至还挂着浅浅的微笑：“就由你来裁决我吧，Bucky。”

Bucky的心脏狂跳起来，他的食指扣紧了扳机，接着——“犯罪系数，20，非执行对象，锁定板机。”

Dominator发出冰冷的女声，再一次浇灭了Bucky的所有希冀。

“怎么，不裁决我吗？”Steve说着，下身用力一顶，Bucky死死地咬住下唇，不让自己再发出任何一点呻吟，“你不能开枪吗，Barnes监视官？”“犯罪系数，20，非执行对象，锁定板机。”

“这不对……”Bucky失神地看着手中的Dominator，啜泣般地呢喃，“这不可能……一定是它出故障了……”——“犯罪系数，20，非执行对象，锁定板机。”——Steve开始挺动下身，缓慢而大力地操他，在度过最开始的几次之后，性器的抽插变得顺滑起来。“唔！！哈……啊啊……不，不对……”Bucky被操得无法站立，双腿下意识地缠上对方，Steve抱了一把他的大腿，就这样把他抱到了自己的腰上：“为什么不开枪，Barnes监视官？”“我……啊啊！！”

下身的鞭挞变得快速而狠戾起来，Bucky被颠得无法说出完整的句子，但他扔攥紧着手中的Dominator，期待着它会说出那句“执法模式，Eliminator”——然而没有。

无论多少次扫描Steve，Dominator都永远重复着相同的句子：“犯罪系数，20，非执行对象，锁定板机。”

“——你知道‘免罪体质’吗，Bucky？”红眸的男人开口了，他一边用力操干着Bucky的肉穴，把它操得又湿又软，火热的内壁紧紧包裹着男人的阴茎，好似不愿放它离开，“犯罪指数永远不会超过临界值，在进行犯罪活动后甚至会降至0……你听说过吗？”

Bucky开始流泪——他甚至没发觉自己到底是什么时候开始哭的，直到眼泪打湿了手中的Dominator他才发觉了这个事实。“就是因为你总傻傻地依赖于这种无聊的机器，才没法杀了我……”男人这么说着，像是情人一般嘬吻Bucky的唇瓣，“毕竟你无法用自己的意志朝我开枪啊。”

粗大的阴茎擦过体内隐秘的腺体，Bucky放声浪叫起来，差点要从Steve身上摔下去。但男人稳稳地抱住了他，再一次亲吻他的脖颈：“……不过我也喜欢你这一点，很可爱不是吗？”

接着便是新一轮毫不留情的操干，Steve对准Bucky前列腺的位置猛操他，像是要把两枚蛋囊都操进那个小洞里一样。好一会儿，他感到肩上一沉：是Bucky用双臂环住了他的肩。

Steve的双瞳兴奋地缩小，他抱住Bucky的腰，愈发凶狠地操他。“……啊……啊啊！嗯……太，太深了……”棕发男人软糯的声音像是蜜糖一般令人心醉，Steve掰过他的脸，吮吻他的唇瓣：“Bucky……叫我的名字，现在……”“……”短暂的沉默，接着是一声回应，带着一点羞怯，却又无比淫靡，“Steve……”

手中的Dominator发出警告：“James·Buchanan·Barnes监视官，已监测到您的心相出现浑浊，将暂时剥夺——”在它说完这句话之前，Bucky松开手指，把它扔在了地上。

“……真乖。”Steve看着他做完这一切，奖励似的抚摸他的脸蛋，“这才是我的好男孩……”他抱着Bucky巅了一下，这使他的性器进到了一个前所未有的深度，Bucky的喉间发出一声绵长的呻吟，然后他被扣住了下颚，被迫对上了男人的眼睛：“告诉我，你还愿意相信SIBYL system吗？”

Bucky只是觉得很累——他太累了，以至于他什么都不想思考了，心相、犯罪系数、Dominator，这一切都令他太过疲乏了，他不再想去考虑这种问题了。

于是他抱紧Steve，在他耳边轻声回答：“……我只相信你。”


End file.
